Today Was Going To Be Fun
by NoSufferingButEnjoyingInsanity
Summary: Owie" I say. I look up and see a guy with red hair and is glaring at me with cold eyes...is that eyeliner? New siblings Suigetsu and Lita arrive! My First Story! Review! High School Fic!


For this story it has Lita from sailor moon in it since I think she's physically and mentally kick ass. I changed her character a bit to suit the story. This isn't a cross of me being lazy they are all in the same year.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto

SUIGETSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now if you were to walk past our house right now you would see a crazy deranged brunette girl chasing a boy with white hair with a...fork. Me being the brunette and Suigetsu being the white haired boy running around the house.

Now what had the boy done to deserve this? The little bastard of a brother...

He. Had. Eaten. The. Last. Cookie.

A girlish scream ran through the house, and no it wasn't me.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

A grumbling Suigetsu followed by an extremely pleased me walked out towards our own bedrooms to get changed, Did I forget to mention today was a first day of a new school?

Now before the 'argument' me and Suigetsu decided on a little tactic for our school. Since in our last school we only ever met were wannabees and so we decided on this little plan. What is it you ask? Wait and see!

I had finished getting changed and packed my schoolbag and put some other clothes in. I looked around my room, the day before we got settled into our new house.

My room is quite an average size so perfect. I painted my room emerald green since... I like it. There is a white desk with a brand new laptop that was Suigetsu's. A small bed and a wardrobe. Also there is a TV and CD player with albums scattered around it. My room is finished off with some other...crap and posters of Paramore and others.

I walk out of my delightful room and see Suigetsu down the stairs waiting for me.

"You look crap" Suigetsu grins as he says it showing his 'shark' teeth. I grin back.

He dressed himself in his 'normal' clothing a purple vest and light blue jeans, showing his 'muscle' as he says. OK.

"Well brother lets get our butts to school now!" I shout as I run out of the door. I looked to the side of me and there he was. I guess running from me did him some good.

I have a feeling today is gonna be fun.

* * *

I run even more trying to beat Suigetsu. Damn he's gotton a lot faster!

CRASH!

"Owie" I say. I look up and see a guy with red hair and is glaring at me with cold eyes...is that eyeliner? "Hehehe sorry I am a little clumsy"He just turns round and walks off.

"Excuse me don't you say anything when someone apoligises to you" I shout."You don't deserve an answer" Jackass.

I turn and see my 'brother' smirk at me."You blind or what sis?" Then he legs it down the street to continue with the 'race'. I chase after him, we run through the school gates. I see the redhead and stick up my middle finger and smirk while running further. He just glares.

I see Suigetsu waiting and smiling triumphantly. It's the school reception. "Slowpoke I already told them our names and stuff I got our schedules, we have homeroom with a Kakashi."

I decided now to take a look around myself while Suigetsu brags how he beat me. Sheesh ego much. The buildings aren't that big and look quite modern. I see groups of other teenagers. Urgh I see a group of sluts walk towards us and some giggle at Suigetsu. The whole group was dreessed in mini skirts with nothing underneath them and wearing tube tops one of them stands out the most because of the pinky red hair.

"Hi my name is Karin I was wondering if you wanted to hang around with us and not this Homeless bitch" Wow already insulting. She was right though I was dressed like a 'homeless bitch' that was the point. I am not cocky but I know that I look alright since in my last school I had a fan club which I hated. Today this was our tactic I was to find a group who were alright and didn't judge looks by dressing badly. I was wearing something as they would say my grandma would wear it. I put on make up that changed the way I look to well... its worse than when Suigetsu wakes up. That is terrible.

"The 'homeless bitch' is my sister thankyou and no I don't wanna hang out with a bunch of whores see ya!" We both walk away from the girls some where fuckin crying!

I suddenly see a girl which had her hair in 2 buns."Hi I'm TenTen I heard what the whores said and I was wondreing if you would wanna hang around my friends your brother can if he wants to" My face lit up "Thankyou that would be great and I'm sure fish boy here would love to" I answered her. I could see Suigetsu glaring at me. Fun. "Well I have homeroom with Kakashi what about you?" "Same!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"It's time for homeroom I'll show you there." We walked down the corridoors I could hear people comenting on how I looked then shut up when either me or fishy glared at them. We walked though the doors of our homeroom. Some of the girls glared at me for this morning who was she ...ahhh Karin!

Our new friend said "By the way don't worry Kakashi is always really late" "Oh okay then I'm just gonna pop to the loo then" She nodded at me while Suigetsu smirked.

* * *

I walked back in the classroom. Everyone stared at me while TenTen looked shocked like many others while Suigetsu smirked again. Some guys had hearts in their eyes,great fanboys,while some girls glared in jealousy. Why you ask?

While at the loos I washed off the make up and changed into black jeans and converses, a green strapless top and a grey cardigan. I walked up and guess who I saw glaring at me eye liner.

I walked up to TenTen and she said"What the hell if you look like that now why not look like that in the first place" Then I explained me and my brothers plan to them. Them?

"Oh yeah these are my freinds Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Temari and Ino Yamanaka" They all said hello."Oh and we all hate the group of girls that you met before"flashing a smile. I looked at Suigetsu fan girls were bothering unlucky.

I took a good look at the group and on the whole they seemed pretty cool and well were a lot more prettier than those other whores. I ask suddenly"Who are the group of guys who well are being suffocated by girls"

Sakura answered this time"Those are the popular guys they are cold hearted jackasses they have every single girl wanting them." Ino carried on"The navy haired one is Sasuke Uchiha,the one with a dog is Kiba Inuzuka."Hinata carried it on this time"The blonde orange one is Naruto Uzamaki, the one with long brown hair is my cousin Neji Hyuga" Temari finished off with"The one with the high pony tail is Shikamaru Nara and lastly the red head is Gaara" I said a little too loud"Is Gaara always a bastard and does he wear eyeliner?" The whole room went silent.

TenTen whispered"He's also known as the violent one" That doesn't scare me I just smirked...I have been hanging aroung Suigetsu too much. 'Gaara' turned his head at me.

I knew today was going to be fun.


End file.
